Sherlock and John
by thefangoddess
Summary: basically a ton of one shots (hopefully) about Johnlock so
1. I have a date Sherlock!

"Sherlock?" John asked, looking at the detective curling into his side.

"Hmm?" he asks, looking up at him with his blue-green eyes.

"What are you doing?" John raised an eyebrow.

" 'm cold." he explains.

"Get a blanket." John suggests.

"You're warmer." Sherlock mumbles, burying his face into John's side. John rolls his eyes.

"Whatever." John mutters, turning back to his computer.

"What are you typing?" Sherlock asks.

"Our latest case." John replies. Sherlock looks up and reads over his shoulder.

"Don't write that!" he exclaims.

"What?" John asks, looking at the detective with confusion.

"The part about how I got shot!" Sherlock clarifies.

"But you did get shot." John points out, gesturing to the bandages still wrapped around his arm.

"Yeah, well that doesn't mean the whole world needs to know." Sherlock mutters, pouting.

"You realize that you are a human being, right?" John asked.

"That is highly offensive John." Sherlock replies, glaring at him.

"You are! And humans get hurt. So get over it." John smiles slightly and finishes up the blog, then publishes it. Sherlock is still pouting and John rolls his eyes.

"Sherlock, move, I need to get ready." John says, putting his laptop to the side and attempting to push Sherlock away. Of course, Sherlock being Sherlock, he proceeded to crawl onto John's lap like a little kid.

"Sherlock!" John protested. Sherlock looked up and his face was a few inches from John's.

"Yes John?" he asked innocently. John's face was turning red and he seemed flustered.

"Get off me!" he exclaimed.

"Why?" Sherlock asked, looking hurt (though it was just an act). "Because, Sherlock, you're on my lap and I have to get ready!" John exclaims.

"What for?" Sherlock asks, knowing perfectly well that John has a date.

"I have a date tonight!" John exclaims, struggling against Sherlock.

"Dull." Sherlock mutters.

"I don't care, after this week with you, I need a night off!" John almost shouts.

"John, don't go." Sherlock demands, resting his head on John's shoulder.

"Why not?" John asks, angry.

"Because I don't want you to." Sherlock says, looking up and kissing John on the cheek. John freezes, mouth open in a failed attempt to say that that's not a good enough reason. Sherlock climbs off of John and walks into the kitchen to tend to an experiment.

"Sherlock." John says. The curly haired man peeks around the corner.

"Yes?" he asks.

"Why did you kiss me?" the man asks, siting straight and tall, trying to look like he's not freaking out when he is.

"Because I like you. Obviously." Sherlock rolls his eyes.

"Come here." John orders, and for once, Sherlock obeys. He stands in front of John as he stands up. And then suddenly John's kissing Sherlock on the mouth and Sherlock is frozen in shock for a moment. John starts to pull away, afraid he did the wrong thing, but then Sherock's hands are cupping his cheeks and his lips are soft on his. Suddenly, there's a short intake of breath and Sherlock steps back.

"John, I believe your _date _is here." Sherlock says the word with so much disgust you'd have thought he said garbage can. John doesn't seem to be able to talk and Sherlock isn't much help either.

"I knew you two were together." the girl shouts angrily, then storms out. John sighs and walks into the kitchen.

"Interesting theory in getting rid of my date this time Sherlock." John jokes. Sherlock smiles and continues to inspect something through a microscope.


	2. The Nightmare Experiment

"Sherlock!" John shouts, watching the detective get pushed off a ledge for the millionth time. And then he wakes up. Sherlock is there, looking at him worriedly.

"Are you alright?" the man asks. John starts to nod but the look on Sherlock's face makes it impossible to lie to him so he ends up shaking his head.

"Why are you in here?" John asks.

"I heard you yell...my name. You screamed my name." Sherlock explains. John looks down.

"Yeah."

"Why did you scream my name?" Sherlock asks.

"Because Moriarty pushed you off the ledge." John whispers, still not looking at Sherlock.

"But I jumped. Moriarty didn't push me." Sherlock says, confused.

"But when you explained why you...why you had to jump, it seems as if Moriarty _did _push you." John explains. Sherlock nods, suddenly understanding.

"But I'm back now, so why do you keep having nightmares?" he asks, tilting his head to the side a bit. John sighs and shakes his head.

"You wouldn't understand." he mutters. "I'm fine now, you can go back to whatever you were doing before I interrupted you." John waves Sherlock away, but he doesn't move an inch.

"Sherlock." John says.

"I was studying you, John." Sherlock says matter-of-factly.

"What?" John asks, suddenly uncomfortable.

"I was watching you, as I have been these past few weeks every time you have a nightmare. I'm seeing what sort of things calm you down, and until now things have gone smoothly. Either you continue having the dream and whatever I'm trying doesn't work, or you immediately calm down. Tonight is the only time you've woken up, obviously." Sherlock explains.

"What have you tried?" John asks, suddenly interested.

"I've tried talking to you which never works, I've tried calming you down by putting my hand on your shoulder which always works, and then tonight I kissed you." Sherlock says. "You what?" John exclaims. Sherlock frowns at him.

"Do be a bit quieter John, is most likely still asleep." Sherlock scolds.

"Did you say you kissed me?" John whisper yells.

"Yes." Sherlock nods.

"Why?" John asks, extremely confused and not quite sure if he feels uncomfortable or happy.

"Because, I was seeing if a kiss might calm you down, honestly John you act as if I molested you in your sleep. It was just a kiss and as you can see it didn't come close to calming you down and most likely won't be used in further experiments." Sherlock rolls his eyes and, though unspoken, you can hear the 'obviously' tone to his voice.

"You can't just do that Sherlock." John groans, leaning back onto the pillows.

"Do what? Kiss people? Obviously, but you aren't exactly people John. You're my only friend. Besides, it was an experiment, why is it that big of a deal?" Sherlock asks, confused.

"I'm your only friend?" John asks, ignoring Sherlock's questions and sitting up. Sherlock frowns slightly.

"Well yes, of course you are. Isn't it obvious?" he says, even more confused.

"Not really. You treat me similar to most other people, what with your comments on how unobservant I am and the constantly leaving me everywhere." John explains. Sherlock frowns.

"But John, I don't treat you like everyone else. I treat you so much differently. The main purpose of this experiment is to figure out the most effective way to calm you down when you're having a nightmare because I hate hearing you cry out. I hate it." Sherlock says, looking straight at John, trying to make him understand. "You're the only I listen to as well." he continues. "When Mycroft or try to make me eat or sleep I ignore them, but when you tell me to I obey because I don't want you worrying. And all those times after I came back, like when I pulled you out of the fire and when I killed Magnussen, those were because of the dreaded sentiment you managed to make me feel. John, when you were in that fire I thought I would never see you for a few moments, and that thought filled me with an emptiness that I don't ever want to feel again." John gapes at Sherlock, completely in awe.

"Sherlock..." he says quietly. Sherlock looks up at John with his bright blue-green eyes and places a small kiss on his cheek.

"John." he says, then stands up and walks out of the room.


End file.
